


You're Gorgeous

by Puregold



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Wonderland, Self-Esteem Issues, hurt/comfort kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: Taako has been burning spell slots like crazy ever since those damn Wonderland elves stole his beauty. I mean, he was also caking on Fantasy Sephora to try and gain back that ethereal elven glow, but of course nothing fucking works.One day, he's careless and drunk on a date with Kravitz, and of course he forgets to re-charge his spell slots and runs out in the middle of a makeout sesh.





	

Here they were, a little drunk, relaxing on a Gothic picnic blanket under the beautiful moonlight at a Neverwinter park, Taako in Kravitz's cold embrace. Taako, of course, was a giggly drunk who blushed furiously, arms draped around Kravitz's neck lazily.

"Does the Raven Queen ban colors? No rainbows in Death land, huh?" Kravitz howled with laughter as Taako continued on his strange rant. "Seriously! I don't think I've ever seen a black picnic blanket until I met you. Like, I dig your style, my man, but it's cool to spice things up every now and then!"

"Well, I´ll certainly keep that in mind for our next outting." Purred Kravitz as he sipped from a glass of wine. Taako giggled.

"I knew you would like it. I found that puppy off in a dungeon somewhere. It was just chillin' in the boss's quarters and I was like, 'hell yeah baby! Kravitz likes wine, let's snatch it!"

"I'm glad you did. It's a very fine selection. Well-aged." Taako cackles at Kravitz's quip as the two of them engage in a heated kiss.

Taako smiles against Kravitz's soft, firm lips, parting easily for him as he runs his hands through Krav's dark braids. He was a tall drink of long, tan and handsome and boy howdy was Taako thirsty. Taako let a shoulder of the deep red dress he was wearing slide off with a wink as Kravitz chuckled and pulled his strap back up.

"You're not cold? You're usually one to complain by now. 'Not crazy about the cold, sort of clamminess of the skin...'" Said Kravitz, imitating Taako as he laughed.

"I'm not cold, bubbeleh. It ain't called 'Neverwinter' for nothin!" The two of them then share a sip of their wine over a laugh, Taako freezing mid-drink and almost forgetting to swallow as he feels the effect of his 'disguise self' magic wear off. 

Hopefully Krav didn't notice yet, right? _Oh, wait, shit! Not only was he noticing, but his face was all confused and an eyebrow was quirked and fuck!!!_

Taako took no time in lurching forward, hiding his face between his hair and the picnic basket. "Oh, wow! Do you feel that chill, Krav? I'm freezing! Welp, better get home before I catch a cold, huh?"

Taako then hurriedly gathered the picnic blanket around his face and head, spilling the glasses of wine along the way. Kravitz, growing concerned with his boyfriends behavior, rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I don't feel anything. Taako, are you okay? Why won't you look at me?"

Taako was blushing behind the blanket as he reached and felt around to push Kravitz's hand away. "I, um, broke my nose... There's blood everywhere! Shit! Call a cleric!"

"Taako, please. You're being ridiculous." Kravitz reached up to pull Taako's head wrap away, meeting Taako's gaze of fear and worry with one of love and concern. "Are you okay? What's wrong?

Now it was Taako's turn to raise an eyebrow incredulously, as he blinked for a beat. "Wait, you don't notice?" At the shake of Kravitz's head, Taako's smile grew. "Well, fuck! I mean, as long as bone daddy still thinks I'm a hottie~"

Kravitz laughed. "Please don't call me that. I didn't fall in love with you for your Elven beauty, Taako. I fell in love with you because you're witty, and funny, and interesting, and I care about you. A lot.

Kravitz ended his confession with a tender kiss, Taako practically melting into it. "Wow... Guess I don't gotta use the extra spell around you then, huh?" Asked Taako, stars in his eyes.

Kravitz chuckled. "Hell no."

**Author's Note:**

> hi take my insecure Taako and my Kravitz who's so deeply in love that he didn't even notice a difference.


End file.
